The Syaoran Cards
by Cardcaptor Shikami-chan
Summary: New cards arrive. They are more powerfl than the clow cards. Can Sakura and Syaoran stop them?
1. Default Chapter

The Syaoran Cards  
  
  
Cards Captured: None so far...**sweatdrops**  
Cast: Japanese Name American Name  
Li Syaoran(Syaoran Li) Li Syaoran  
Kinomoto Sakura Sakura Avalon  
Daidoujii Tomoyo Madison Taylor  
Mihana Chiharu Chelsie  
Yanasigawa Naoko Nikki  
Yamazaki Takashi Zachary  
Terada? Yoshiyuki Mr. Terada  
Kaho Mizuki Mrs. McKenzie  
Syaoran's Mom/Li Hirue? Li's Mom  
Shino Kouri Misty Shino  
Kano Hiroshi Hiroshi Kano  
Ant others I might mention I'll describe, okay?  
  
On with the story...  
  
Chapter One: The Dragon of Syaoran/Li's Cards Arrive  
  
An eerie book was glowing in the night. It had one word on it-Syaoran. It opened and many cards flocked out. There is but one to catch them-Li Syaoran.  
  
Enter The Syaoran Cards  
  
Syaoran is at his computer having an IM conversation. He is having it with Sakura.  
  
(with Sakura)  
  
LilCherryBlossom: Syaoran-kun, do you sense a Clow card?  
  
LilWolfofClow: Yeah, but it's different. More powerful. Than ever.  
  
LilCherryBlossom: (is frightened) Should we go looking for it?  
  
LilWolfofClow: Hai. We should leave at once. Let me get ready. I gotta change and grab the derivator.  
  
LilCherryBlossom: I'll get ready and grab Tomoyo. She'll wanna come.  
  
(They both sign out)  
  
Syaoran is worried. This isn't the familiar Clow aura. It's more dangerous. The power of this card is unknown to him. It is of a different card book.  
  
Sakura rushed out to get Tomoyo. She was wearing the robes Syaoran's mother had given her. They were pink^^ Tomoyo came quickly. "Let's go" "Hai"  
  
"Sakura-chan, it's hiding. We gotta draw it out," Syaoran yelled. "Okay," They set to work. Sakura pulled out the key of star. "The Key that hides the power of the stars! Release! I, Sakura, command you under the covenant! Release the seal!" Sakura chanted. The star key came out.  
  
Sakura decided to use Windy. "Card crafted by Clow! Give your power to my key! Windy! Become the chain of caution! Release and dispel!"  
  
A dragon came forth. It was majestic. It's large black body made a frightening silhouette against the darkness of the night. "I am here to challenge the Chosen One," it said with a roar. "Come forth and meet thy doom, O Chosen One,"  
  
Sakura stepped forward, "What do you want?" The dragon roared. It said, "I am looking for a Li Syaoran, famous warrior magician of the Li Clan,"  
  
Syaoran stepped forward. "Here he is!" He drew his sword. "Prepare to meet the god of death!" The dragon nodded. "I can only be sealed by the Chosen One. I am a Syaoran Card."  
  
Syaoran and the dragon engaged in combat. It seemed like Syaoran would win. Finally, he sealed the card. It was The Dragon.  
  
Sakura congratulated him. "Good job Syaoran-kun!" They went home in silence, each thinking their own thoughts. They were wondering about the Syaoran Cards and the danger they would face. What card would come next?  
  
The next day at Tomoeda Middle School...  
  
Sakura stared out the window. The Dragon Card, first of the Syaoran Cards. It was weird not being the one catching the cards. However, she was glad for Syaoran. He had wanted the Clow Cards.  
  
Now he had the Syaoran Cards. She wondered what new obstacles would stand in their way. Would they succeed? Or would they meet their doom?  
  
Mihana(I think) Chiharu stared out the window. There was something Sakura wasn't telling her and Naoko. She could feel it.  
  
Chiharu knew Sakura was hiding something. Sakura was always looking over her shoulder for something. I wonder why Sakura-chan can't tell us this? What is it?  
  
Sakura whispered to Syaoran, "I sense another card," Syaoran nodded.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Do you like it? What should be the next card?  



	2. 

The Syaoran Cards  
  
Hi!!! I'm back? Welcome to The Syaoran Cards-  
Episode Two? Enjoy?  
  
Cards Captured So Far  
  
Dragon  
  
Characters  
  
Japanese NamesDub Names  
  
Li Syaoran(Syaoran Li)Li Showron  
Kinomoto SakuraSakura Avalon  
Mihara ChiharuChelsie  
Yamazaki TakashiZachary  
Yanasigawa NaokoNikki  
Daidoujii TomoyoMadison Taylor  
  
Ages  
  
They're about 14.  
Episode Two: Flying on Wings of Ice  
  
I sense it too Syaoran-kun," Sakura whispered   
softly. "Let's go!" The two headed off not unnoticed.  
  
"Kinomoto! Li! Where are you woo headed off too   
now?!" Rikuno-sensei yelled after their retreating backs.   
"It's time for Literacy class!"  
  
"Hoe-e!" Sakura blushed. "C'mon! Let's go!"   
Syaoran half-dragged Sakura over to the fuming sensei.  
  
"Hi you two," Tomoyo whispered softly to the two   
of them. "Where were you? Off enjoying each other's   
company, ne?" Sakura and Syaoran blushed. "None of   
your business!" Syaoran snapped scowling.  
  
Does Syaoran-kun hate me? He seems to be cold,   
but I know he's really a nice person... Sakura brushed   
away her thoughts hurriedly.  
  
Now, the third years at Seijou Koutou-Gakkou are   
expected to perform a play. This year's play is" the   
students suddenly snapped awake. "Kouri no   
Kokoru(Heart of Ice),"  
  
The students were overjoyed. An old favorite. "I   
want to be Kamiya!" Chiharu whispered delightedly.  
  
"Kouri no Kokoru?!" Sakura was shocked. Mother   
had performed that play years ago at Seijou Koutou-  
Gakkou.  
  
A/N: I made up Kouri no Kokoru. The script will be   
displayed under the fic eventually okay? Basically, two   
high school students-Kamiya and Ryuu-'hate' each   
other. Ryuu is cold and emotionless. Kamiya is bright   
and full of life. Kamiya's friend-Misako-tries to get the   
two together. Then, an evil force rises against the town.   
Can it be stopped?  
  
Syaoran was surprised too. His father-dead father-  
had performed that play years ago here.  
  
"Sakura-chan, ready?" Tomoyo adjusted her   
camera lens so she could film her 'precious Sakura-  
chan'.  
  
Finally, Syaoran showed. He was dressed in his   
normal green battle costume positioned in a fighting   
stance.  
  
"Syaoran Card, show yourself!" he ordered   
viciously. "I am here to challenge you!"  
  
A large creature popped out. It was large and   
yellow and looked a bit like a dog. It had a red tail and   
stripes on its back that were red, too.  
  
"I am Raikou!" it roared. (Raikou-lightning dog   
Pokemon) Sakura shivered. It reminded her of the   
Thunder Card.  
  
Flashback  
  
Sakura was talking to Kero-chan when she sensed a   
Clow Card. A boy-Li Syaoran- had entered her   
classroom. He began staring at her the second he got in   
the classroom.  
  
He had found out she had the Clow Cards with   
something he called a 'derivator'. He tried to take them   
from her, but she resisted.  
  
Kero said that she shouldn't let him get the cards.   
Suddenly, a flash of lightning showed through the   
window. It wasn't raining.  
  
End Flashback  
  
"That was our first capture together," Syaoran said   
in response to her thoughts. She blushed. Syaoran   
stepped forward and began fighting Raikou. The two   
were pretty evenly matched.  
  
Syaoran tapped the Dragon Card with his hand. A   
large dragon popped out of the card. It challenged   
Raikou.  
  
Raikou was soon defeated. Syaoran returned it to a   
card. The Lightning.  
  
He walked off quickly leaving Sakura staring   
wistfully at his retreating form. Tomoyo laughed at   
Sakura's expression, ruining the mood.  
  
"Class, we have two new transfer students from   
New York today," Rikuno-sensei announced. "Sata   
Erika and Sata Erik,"  
  
Sakura gasped in shock. The boy, Erik, was staring   
at her. Erika seemed to find this interesting. Her violet   
eyes twinkled mischievously.  
  
"Sata-san, please sit behind Li-kun," Erika skipped   
happily to the seat behind Syaoran, who was in deep   
contemplation. "Eh?" he yawned sleepily.  
  
Sakura glared at Erika's retreating back. Who does   
she think she is? Sakura thought angrily.  
  
"Sata-kun, sit behind Kinomoto-san," the sensei   
directed. Erik walked over to the seat behind her.   
  
Sakura got a huge sweatdrop. Tomoyo was glaring   
at Erik because she didn't like the idea of him and   
Sakura together.  
  
Syaoran was beginning to snooze when the bell   
rang. Picking up his math books, he walked drowsily   
out of the classroom.  
  
"Sata-san and Sata-kun, we are having a play.   
Maybe you two can audition," Rikuno-sensei   
commented. They nodded.  
  
During Chemistry, Tsukino-sensei announced   
another new student, Kageno Mihana. Mihana was a   
popular idol with luxurious black hair swept up into a   
large ponytail at the top of her head that reached down   
almost to her knees.  
  
Mihana sighed. All these people were fans. She   
knew that. But which one was the Sakura Card   
Mistress? And which one was her cousin?  
  
"Umm...Kageno-san," Sakura approached Mihana   
cautiously. "Nani?" Mihana questioned. "Are you   
magical?" "NA-nani?!" Mihana was shocked. This girl   
must have sensed her aura. "Hai..."  
  
Sakura was shocked. This newcomer was magic?!   
"I thought so..."  
  
"Now," Imano-sensei said softly. "We will be   
preparing for play auditions. You must sing one song,   
dance, and act a short segment of a play of your choice to   
get a part,"  
  
Syaoran and Mihana were sleeping when she   
announced that. "Li-kun! Kageno-san! Outside with   
buckets on your heads!"  
  
They didn't hear her. She slapped them both on   
the faces and sent them down to the principal's office.  
  
"Na-nani?!" Mihana questioned dazedly. The two   
were at the principal's office and had no clue why they   
were there.  
  
Syaoran shrugged. Who knew? "Come in," the   
principal said.  
  
"Why are you here?" it was a question, not a   
statement. "Umm...I don't know actually..." Syaoran   
replied, shrugging.  
  
Sakura sighed. Syaoran hadn't gotten any sleep   
that night.  
  
"She is the one..." "The Chosen One..." "He is the descendent of the Clow dynasty..." "The Chosen Ones..." voices muttered lowly in many different languages. A dark aura surrounded the spot.  
  
Their violet eyes mock me. I must end their legacy.   
Before it's too late to renew the world. Icannot...cannot...give up. Sakura's dream echoed in her fevered mind. Emerald orbs peeking suspiciously about her surroundings, she wiped her sweaty forehead.   
Just a dream...  
  
"Powers of the Hidden Might! I invoke thy ancient   
magic! Be seen! Watchers of the Night, heed my   
bidding," a deep voice intoned richly, each word slipping   
into the darkness. "I call upon you," "We answer your   
plea. Sorano Yemon, of the sky! Powers to you..." All   
at once, swirls of energy spiraled down like a hurricane   
into the unseen figure.  
  
"They cannot win... Xiao Lang cannot penetrate us...Once we have the Cherry Blossom," he smiled, glad only she could see him "We are always watching you...Little Wolf..."  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
This is only half the episode. Gomen. I just thought it would be better as a cliffhanger. Oh, and, to whoever wonders, 'who the heck is Yemon?!', you'll soon see.  



End file.
